


Together Again, Together Always

by kreamhyuck



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamhyuck/pseuds/kreamhyuck
Summary: Where the dreamies planned a New Year party but with Donghyuck's absence, they go for plan B.





	Together Again, Together Always

“Are we there yet?”

 

“For the 5th time Lele, not yet.” Renjun deadpanned. It’s been 2 hours since they left, and boredom has been bubbling in their system 30 minutes since they got in the van. Chenle grunted but did not complain any further for he knows how Renjun is when he gets irritated. The younger turns to Jisung who was currently half asleep, his head bobbing at every bump they pass. He snickered quietly as he sneakingly snapped a photo but failing miserably as the shutter of his camera goes off.

 

“Pfft.”

 

Jisung wriggled on his position but made no move to wake up. This made Chenle’s eyes lighten up as he continues to tap his phone, taking several more shots to add on his _Jisung cutie pie_ collection. Jaemin who has been observing from Jisung’s side posed for some, making kissy faces at their youngest. It got Chenle eliciting a loud chuckle as Jaemin peppered Jisung with real kisses all over his face which they got on video, Jisung waking up and nearly strangling Jaemin to his death. Renjun side eyed the trio but he was ignored with a sonorous laugh from both Jaemin and Chenle.

 

“Ignore them. They’re cute.” Jeno told him but with a little snicker, clearly amused with how the trio got on Renjun’s nerves. “Oh, shut up. They’re cute, but collectively, they’re just a bunch of rascals.” Renjun said but Jeno knows how affectionate the older can get so the words did not really gave him the chills that was supposed to be evoked.

 

It’s been snowing heavily and lately, their dorm has been missing the usual _barbaric_ aura they all have been accustomed to since living together. Renjun was always complaining about how bad the noise pollution in their dorm has been but it was an affectionate bleat. He knew he’s one of the main contributors, so he doesn’t really have any say on it. It doesn’t get any better with Chenle’s famous dolphin laugh resonating every 30 minutes in their whole dorm because apparently, Park Jisung is hilarious. Jaemin doesn’t help with lessening it either for he’s a great instigator of fights. May it be a simple friendly rivalry with Donghyuck and their love for skinship, to throwing of Jeno’s cat plushies out of their dorm (Where Jaemin always ends up picking them up an hour later.) because it’s been holing the older up on his room. Speaking of Jeno, he may not be into verbal onslaught, but the boy loves physical strikes. It took Jisung a broken pinky back in days to learn not to provoke Jeno when he’s on a watching spree of cute cats on his Youtube account. The event made Jeno calmer and more mature because he never wanted to see Jisung cry again and haul in pain just because he tackled him not so gently on the ground. He apologized several times but Jisung knows they were just playing so he brushed him off but Jeno continued to baby the youngest and up to this time, he still has a little bit of his developed mom side.

 

“Kids get ready. We’re near.” Mark cuts Renjun’s trance as the older commands them to hold on to their designated things. They were tired from performing at their last awards ceremony for the year, but their energy has never been dissipated since the morning they got up. They’ve been planning on celebrating the new year together for a while now and nothing will stop their master plan of relishing the holiday. _“Not even a broken shin!”_ Mark has told them back at the dorms when Donghyuck moved back to his parents to rest and heal himself. They should have been preparing for Mark’s graduation, but Donghyuck, the best friend, _special someone;_ no one really knows what their label is, and the main planner of the event got his bone broken from practicing too much. Renjun still has the image of Mark and Jaemin’s antsy faces embedded on his brain when Mark rushed to their practice room to deliver the news. It got all of them stunned in silence, Jeno stood still, Chenle and Jisung held hands as they approach a crying Jaemin. Everybody knows how fond Jaemin is to Donghyuck. They’re attached to the hip and had the most fights in their ’00 line, but the two of them had always been the closest and the news got Jaemin cry into fright. Renjun despite appearing to be calm has his hands shaking from the fear of knowing one of their members not being able to promote and perform with them, yet again, in the future. it may take some time, maybe months, maybe a year, no one knows. But from their experience with Jaemin’s absence, he knows the boy will miss a lot. And it will frustrate him no matter how accepting he is on the situation. It’s a good thing Jaemin was a vocal person. He told them his fears, his pain, his burden from being absent. It took a while for the boy to adjust but it was not a painful process. Donghyuck, however, keeps things to himself. He wants to look strong but deep inside, he’s soft as a marshmallow, wanting affection and guidance. Renjun is thankful for their group for having a family like bond. The hyungs are always there for them whenever, wherever. Their unit is another feat Renjun is glad to have. Their dynamics have been the best and most balanced, and so, he knows deep inside they will be able to get it through one more time.

 

“Auntie unlocked the gates for us. Now be quiet Lele.” Mark ordered which only made Chenle bubble in stifled laughter. Everybody has their hearts beating erratically from the excitement of their plan. Donghyuck has always been the one to play out a surprise since he loves them and he’s good at it. But this time, it’s his turn to be the subject of his party scheme. They tiptoed as quietly as possible, with their bodies hunched trying to negate their presence from the living room window of Donghyuck’s house. Jeno took out a box of matches and it took him three pieces to light up the candle from the cake currently on Mark’s hold. They knocked several times on the door, hearing Donghyuck’s mom asking him to get the door. They all stifled a laugh when they hear a complaining Donghyuck telling his mom about his _‘broken leg’_ and _‘mangled dignity’._ “That’s what your clutches are for.” His mom replied, and they won’t make it if Donghyuck was even a second late from opening the door from laughing too much.

 

“Happy New Year!!!”

 

They sing-sang in chorus. Party poppers went off from Chenle and Jisung’s hands, cupcake frostings are smashed gently on Donghyuck’s face, courtesy of Jeno and Renjun while Jaemin aggressively enveloped the older in a tight embrace. “Hyuckie, I missed you!!” Jaemin shouted, his voice muffled from being pressed on Donghyuck’s chest. Mark only smiled but his eyes are radiating too many emotions Renjun doesn’t really know how to name. It’s sweet and sensual and intimate that Renjun found himself a little guilty for seeing the way Donghyuck and Mark’s eyes locked and send unspoken words from the contact. Donghyuck gave out a little smile until he’s giggling from too much happiness. He knew how busy his team is, and he did not expect a single moment of what’s happening now.

 

“I was just watching you guys from the TV earlier!” He told them with so much mirth laced on his voice. His lips turned upward, a genuine smile forming. They laughed as they recall how they snatched Mark from the 127 Hyungs to get him in the van as fast as they can. The cake they bought in a rush was placed on the oldest’ arms as soon as he sat on the front seat, designating him the official _protector from the bumps_ man. “We rushed here!” Chenle chirped from the back, throwing his popper aside and proceeding into tackling Donghyuck whose still on Jaemin’s hold into another hug. They all, except for Mark who was still holding the cake with the candle still lit on, followed his example. It almost made them dive into the ground, which would be a worst-case scenario from their surprise, but luckily, Jaemin’s been stronger than the rest of them, holding them steady.

 

“So, are you all going to ignore this cake you imposed on me?” Mark shouted as it was too loud to hear his normal pitch. A collection of ‘ohhs’ was elicited and Mark couldn’t help himself from rolling his eyes. Donghyuck who was now free from bodies of 5 big babies motioned Mark to come closer. They smiled at each other as the others watch the scrunching of Mark’s nose, or Donghyuck’s eyes closing on a soft manner, or the candle which is now half of its original size from the negligence of its presence since it was lighten up. “What am I supposed to do with this?” Donghyuck chuckled as he can’t help himself but be amused with the dreamies’ ideas. “Just make a wish. We’re giving you the privilege to use up our share of wishes for the new year.” Mark replied along with a collective nod from the rest. Donghyuck did what he’s told, closing his eyes for seconds until he huffs and blew the candle off. They cheered in affection while Mark tried to wipe off the frosting resting on Donghyuck’s face. He let the younger lick some of it from his pinky as they give out a knowing smile to each other. Suddenly, a loud blast of sound unsettled their cheering, their heads perking up to the sky as they see colorful sparks of light surround the night sky. They forgot that they were supposed to count down to midnight before surprising Donghyuck, but the excitement and giddiness got to them, rushing towards Donghyuck’s front door. They all admired in awe as the dancing fireworks continued to wrap the stars, the clouds, and the moon. Renjun’s heart ached in happiness. New year has been a normal day for the past years but tonight it was different. He felt Jaemin’s arm hover his shoulders as he buried his head on his neck. The warmth radiating of of Jeno’s hand on the other side was evident and it made his heart bigger.

 

It was out of habit to look out for Donghyuck for Renjun. He unconsciously tilted his head on his side, surprised to see his Mark hyung already on Donghyuck’s side, close enough to touch his clutches, his face turned towards the younger’s ear as he whispers words only for Donghyuck to hear. The red rushing to enwrap the younger’s cheeks let it out. Renjun knows he’s poking his nose on something he shouldn’t, so before Mark’s face can get any closer to Donghyucks’, before Donghyuck can abandon his clutch to reach for Mark’s free hand, and before he can interpret the lingering advances and acts that the two has been doing on secretly, he turned his head towards the brightly lighted sky, held Jeno’s hand a little tighter, and reached for Jaemin’s hand with his free one. He sees their two maknaes, their eyes sparkling and smiles bright as the fireworks they were watching. He feels the warmth surrounding him and he knows, he just knows, that it will be another great year.


End file.
